icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ITake on Dingo
iTake on Dingo is the 21st episode of Season Two of iCarly. Plot After an episode of iCarly, Wendy and other kids at school mention that a show on the Dingo Channel called "Totally Terri" is stealing bits from their show and used Random Dancing in an episode, calling it "Random Jumping". Carly and Sam soon realize they even spoofed Messin' with Lewbert (calling it, "Messin' With Rupert"). So, Spencer and the iCarly team go to Hollywood to settle this, and to look for the frozen head of the founder. They stay in a low-quality hotel recommended by Sam's mother. It was possibly the site of a murder. There is a Hobo named Hollywood living right outside of their window and both Carly and Freddie agree that the hotel is disgusting. After visiting Dingo Studios, using fake IDs courtesy of Freddie, Carly and Sam learn the "Totally Terri" writers are plagiarizing iCarly skits for their own use, and they claim they have rights to do so, since they have money and power. Meanwhile, Spencer and Freddie find Charles Dingo's (the founder of Dingo studios) head and hatch a plan with Sam and Carly to get the writer's to stop copying them since they have access to the head. The next day, the iCarly group threatens to release high resolution pictures of the Dingo Leader's head on iCarly.com unless the writers swear never to steal the show's ideas again; afterwards, two of the writers end up on iCarly in a skit called "Bikini Dog Food Fight". . Trivia *The rip-offs that Totally Terri did from iCarly were never actually seen, only heard. *The Totally Terri writers are playing Violin God when Sam and Carly walk into the room the second time. Sam pours a drink (possibly Wahoo Punch or Peppy Cola) over the console but we never see a console when Carly plays the game. *One of the sticky notes in the "Ideas We Can Steal From iCarly" bulletin board on the Totally Terri writers' room is Spit Take, as seen in iFight Shelby Marx and iAm Your Biggest Fan. *Dingo Channel is a speculated parody of Disney Channel. *The fake soda machine that Spencer built in order to be "Messin' with Lewbert" says Wahoo Punch. The design for the Wahoo Punch drink is a parody of the Hawaiian Punch drink, and the Chocolate-milk drink franchise Yoo-hoo. *A blog post based on Hollywood the Hobo is online on iCarly.com *''Possible Goof'': The fake soda machine Lewbert found is "Wahoo Punch", but he said he wanted his Diet Root Beer when Wahoo Punch seems to be a fruit drink or a soda. *Sam calls Gibby by his last name, Gibson in this episode. *Wahoo Punch appeares again in the Dan Schneider show "Victorious''. '' *The head of Charles Dingo was actually played by creator Dan Schneider. *When Carly, Freddie, and Sam are discussing what to do about Dingo Studios, specifically the writers of their TV show 'Totally Terri', ripping off iCarly, Sam suggests confronting them, and Freddie states that Dingo Studios is in Hollywood, to which Carly replies, 'Which is, like, 900 miles from here.' In actuality, a non-stop trip, in a car, from Seattle, Washington to Hollywood, Angeles California is approximately 1,130 miles, and would take 17 hours and 30 minutes. *This episode should be in season 3 as the first episode because iCarly Awards is 223. But, it is just the same as they are halfed from Season 2. *Charles Dingo, The Dingo Studio and the Dingo Channel are parodies of Walt Disney, The Walt Disney Studio and The Disney Channel respectively *According to Dan's Fun Facts, Sam's sock full of butter was originally a sock full of quarters, but he was asked to change it because it was deemed too violent. However Nickelodeon thinks it's okay for Spencer to fling watermelons at people *Carly wears the same shirt from iLook Alike, but not the same vest. *When Carly says, "The last person who says bowels sleeps in the bathtub!", she says "bowels" herself, so it would've likely been her to sleep in the bathtub, but Hollywood (the hobo) says it and tries to claim the bathtub. *When they are at the motel, there are only two bed. Spencer would probably sleep with Carly and Sam and Freddie would have to sleep together in the other bed because it would be awkward if spencer slept with Sam or Freddie. Goofs *The shot of the Hollywood sign is spelled Los Angeles. In a Fun Fact for Victorious Dan states that he has to pay the city of Los Angeles to use the Hollywood sign. *Spencer should have worn gloves to handle the frozen head of Charles Dingo; it was in a freezer for years. (Possibly Spencer probably waited for the container to thaw so he could hold it without gloves.) Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Sam: Those dingo people are dead! Carly: What are we going to do? Sam: We're gonna find them and kick them in their dingos! Spencer: Look, I think it's jank they are ripping off iCarly. But I can't just jrop everything and drive you guys 900 miles to Dingo Studios. Carly: When we get there, you can look for the frozen head of Charles Dingo. Sam: The frozen head! Spencer: We leave at midnight. Spencer: I said it was in the bowels, too! Carly:Okay, next person who says 'bowels' sleeps in the bathtub! Hollywood: hobo outside the window: BOWELS! I got the bathtub!!! Carly: No, no, no, no, no, no-no, no! shades Freddie: '''But I'm a big part of iCarly, too! '''Sam: '''Yeah, but I've never see any Totally Terri character's saying ''(mocking voice) "''In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" '''Freddie: ''(also using mocking voice) You don't say the '1'!" '''Sam': Let's shake 'em up. Carly: Woah, woah, woah, what is that? Sam: A sock full of butter. I can brain an elephant with this thing! Carly: We're not just gonna walk in there and start hitting T.V writers with a big, buttery sock! Sam: Fine, but if they deny stealing from iCarly, I'm gonna get swingy with this thing! Carly: Not unless I say it's okay. Totally Terri writer (after getting hit):''' "What's in that sock!?" '''Sam: "PAYBACK!" Sam: May I get swingy? Carly: Yes. [Sam whacks a ''Totally Terri writer with the sock filled with butter]'' Sam: We don't care which one of you fudgebags stole our bits. Carly: We just want it to stop. Sam: They're stealing our banter right in front of us! Freddie: This motel is disgusting. Sam: Oh, you're such a bunch of prancies! Carly: after seeing 'Hollywood' the hobo AHHHHHH! THERE'S A HOBO IN OUR BATHTUB!!!! Spencer: I guess I'll have to speak to Mr. Fupperman about this. Security Guard: Who's ...Mr. Fupperman? Spencer: MAN! WHAT ELSE DON'T YOU KNOW? Security Guard: I, I, I..... Spencer: DISMISSED GO! Security Guard: Ok, Ok,! 217 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia